Taverley
Taverley lies to the northwest of Falador and is the farthest west players can go in the kingdom of Asgarnia. It lacks a bank, but it is a starting point for several quests, and the Taverley Dungeon is the largest dungeon in RuneScape. The only worshippers of Guthix can be found there. Taverley is available to members only. Travel *To the north lies Burthorpe and Death Plateau *To the south-east lies Falador - players can get there either by climbing over the crumbling wall (6 agility required) or via the gate to the north-east of Taverley *To the west lies White Wolf Mountain, which can be dangerous for new players to cross, and beyond lies Catherby - players who have completed the Fishing Contest quest can use the tunnel to the north-west of Taverley to go under rather than over White Wolf Mountain Notable Features *The entrance to the Taverley Dungeon (also known as the members dungeon) lies to the south of Taverley - this is probably the largest dungeon in the game (with the possible exception of the Brimhaven Dungeon), and features some powerful monsters to train on *The Heroes' Guild lies to the north of Taverley, where players can train range or mage on a captured Blue Dragon, and recharge their Amulet of Glory in the fountain if they have completed the Heroes Quest. *The crystal chest is located in the long building south of the path (players can open it if they have a crystal key, which is made by joining a loop-half of a key and a teeth-half of a key - they always get a dragonstone (uncut) from the crystal chest, and normally some other reward) *There is a herblore shop that sells vials and eye of newt - if players obtain some goutweed from the Troll City, they can exchange it for other high herbs here too *There is a house portal in Taverley - players can move their house here if they have construction level 10 and 5000 coins *The witch house is just east of the house portal - this is the house with a huge garden *There is a shop that sells two-handed swords up to adamant. *There is a wood-tree patch, used in the farming skill *There is a magic patch used to grow a magic beanstalk during Grim Tales quest *There are 3 toad spawns - these are used in agility potions using the herblore skill and the Gnome Restaurant minigame *Just to the northeast lies an altar of Guthix if players need to recharge prayer points Quests *Witch's House may be started by talking to the boy who is just inside the gate separating the members area and free area *The Fishing Contest may be started by speaking to Austri, who is guarding the entrance to the dwarven tunnels north-west of the house portal *The Druidic Ritual quest may be started by speaking to Kaqemeex, who is at the druids' circle north of Taverley (players can distinguish him more easily from his druid colleages by his elaborate Herblore Skill-Cape) *Eadgar's Ruse can be started by speaking to Sanfew, who is upstairs on the second level of the Herblore shop *The master level quest Grim Tales an be started by speaking to Sylas, found on the path south of the house-portal *Players can earn entrance to the Heroes' Guild by speaking to Achetties and starting the Heroes Quest Monsters *Druids There are also numerous monsters found in the Taverley Dungeon and the Heroes' Guild. Category:Asgarnia Category:Cities Category:POH Locations